


Crunch!

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not vegan friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: I'm not from New Orleans, but I am Swedish. Yum, yum.
Relationships: Nog & Jake Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Crunch!

Jake doesn't do this with a lot of his friends, but Nog keeps a strange enough diet that he dares to. 

Shrimps are fine; Jake's friends all love his grampa's Creole Gumbo, but crawfish are an entirely different animal. They're messy and difficult to eat, and the whole experience tends to put people off if they're not used to it.

It's a shame, really. There's nothing that comes close to pinching off the tail of a freshly cooked crawfish and popping the tender, juicy meat in your mouth. 

A loud crunch breaks his trail of thoughts in half, and not just that, either.

”Wait – you're supposed to – Oh.” Jake shakes his head and swallows his complaint. He doesn't see enough of Nog, and if Nog wants to eat his crawfish whole, exoskeleton and all, he's not going to complain. 

Nog chews loudly and for a long time until he washes the crawfish down with a swig of synthehol. 

”It's sturdy for an Earth food,” he exclaims cheerfully, once he has wiped his mouth. ”I like it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not from New Orleans, but I am Swedish. Yum, yum.


End file.
